It is hypothesized that rFGF-2 is a useful agent to revascularize ischemic cardiac muscle in subjects with advanced coronary artery disease (CAD). This trial is a dose escalation safety and tolerability study of rFGF-2 in subjects with advanced CAD who are suboptimal candidates for one of the established revascularization procedures.